Ch1: Breakfast
by Sweet-Lions-Union
Summary: L doesn't want pizza for breakfast. Light helps. Or maybe not?...
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: Wow I just realized I've always been writing fictions only about Matt and Mello. Guess I just love them so much, hahaha uneasy laugh

Anyway, all joking aside, this time it's going to be all about L and Light!

MWAH-HAH-H-yea I better stop now, just enjoy =)

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ryuzaki?"

"Matsuda, have you seen him?"

"No, chief, why?"

"Cuz he didn't show up on breakfast this morning."

"Oh.."

Bam! Light entered the room in his usual, classy way. Even at breakfast this guy was wearing a tie. What a Barbie.

"What is it?" – Light also noticed the absence of the ravenhead – "Where's Ryuzaki?"

"He hasn't come. And breakfast is almost over."

"Ah… I'll handle this."

Light went up the stairs with his catwalk and knocked on one of the many doors there.

No answer.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

No answer.

Light went in just to find the ravenhead still lying on the bed.

"He's still sleeping…" - Light sighed and blushed – "Wait, no! Ryuzaki never sleeps. Maybe he's ill?"

Light bend over and faced the ravenhead.

"Hah, now I can do it without anyone noticing." – and he blushed again, bending even closer.

"Just a few more centimeters and… and…"

"Light-kun? What are you doing?"

Light almost fell from the surprise.

"I-I-I… I was just checking how you were. – Light looked away.

"…"

Then he realized why he really was here.

"Why didn't you come for breakfast? There was pizza, I heard."

"Exactly." – Ryuzaki turned his back.

"Could it be that… you don't like pizza?"

"It has no sugar in it."

"Same old monotonous voice." Light thought.

"But you have to eat something. The cake stash will be filled again tomorrow. You can't just walk around hungry all day."

"…"

"Okay, you stay here. I'll bring you your food up here. Geez."

"Light-kun, wai-"

Light went down, without paying any attention to the staring at him faces, took the plate with the pizaa in it and went straight back up the stairs. This time he went in the room without knocking. He put the plate on the small table next to the bed, grabbed the ravenhead and forced him to sit up. Ryuzaki obeyed and sat. He stared as Light took a piece of the pizza, climbed on the bed and tried to push it in his mouth. Of course, he had absolutely not planned on eating it so it hit his cheek as a result. Ryuzaki wiped the food rests on his cheek and stared. Light went even closer and tried to him to eat it again.

"Ah! Light-kun!"

"Eat it."

"Haa… Light-kun! St-stop!"

"Eat it!"

"Aaah!"

Light stopped and stared at the ravenhead. There were tears in his eyes, ready to fall.

"Ryuzaki?"

"L-Light-kun. Please, s-stop!"

Light looked down. His leg was tightly pressed between the ravenhead's.

"Oh, shit." – Light thought as Ryuzaki continued moaning under the pressure.

* * *

Writer's note 2: Yes, well now it was Light's big fault to do that. *evil giggle* L is totally gonna attack him in the next chapter. But shhh!

P.S. Don't blame me for writing yaoi fanfics, okay. I know for sure there are some ppl out there who do that. Yes, 70 % sure. Actually it's just my sick little fantasy telling me them. I'm just obeying it, typing and uploading. As a matter of fact, L to me is someone who I most highly respect and really look up to. Yeah, I hope it's cleared now. xDD

P.S. 2: Wow, this is annoying already, right? But I gotta inform my readers that even this fiction was meant to be a MattxMello one. Geez.


	2. Ch2

The next day at about 5 pm:

L stepped angrily on the ground after going down the stairs. Light followed him with a worried expression on his face. The chief and the others were already on their way home after a whole night working, so L and Light were alone.

"But Ryuzaki, if you don't eat anything _all_ day like yesterday you'll get sick! "

"…"

"..And besides, we don't even _know _when the stash will be filled agai-"

"Sorry to barge in like that, but I'd like to inform you that we just got the ordered cakes, sir."

By the sight of Watari with a cake in his hands, L went immediately closer to him, took the plate as gently as possible and with a hardly noticeable smile started eating the piece.

"_He sure loves cake."_ -Light thought with a sigh.

He went and took the can with boiling water.

"Tea, Ryuzaki?"

Of course this question was totally useless since Light perfectly knew the coming answer.

"Yes, please."

L took a nearby standing cup, then the can from Light's hands and started pouring.

"Ah!"

"What happened?"

"I was pouring tea and the cup cracked open."

"Huh?!" –Light's eyes went directly on the growing red spot on L's finger.

"Oh? No, that's okay."

"No, it is _not_ Ryuzaki, you're bleeding. Let me see that."

L sat on the sofa as Light went to get band-aids. As soon as he got back, L sat up and stared at him. Light felt uneasy as any other time.

"Wh-what?"

L saw the slight blush on Light's face and tried to sit more comfortably, without stopping his staring. Light unwrapped the band-aids and took L's hand.

Silence.

"Light-kun…" –L suddenly broke it.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" –Light's hand began trembling.

He looked at L and dropped the band-aids the moment their eyes met. L stared at him still, even as Light sat next to him. He rised his hand and touched Light's bottom lip with his bleeding finger. Light closed his eyes and blushed hard as he felt L's finger run along his lip making the mental pressure even harder to resist.

"R-Ryuzaki…"

The second Light opened his mouth L took advantage of the situation and pushed his finger gently making Light suck on it. Light from his side obeyed like a puppy but his cheeks wouldn't stop burning.

"Light-kun, i-it's enough." –L grabbed Light's tie and pulled him closer. Light, still with closed eyes, was grabbed and before he could realize was pushed down, feeling L's lips on his. His body responded to this immediately as he grabbed L and pushed him down on the sofa, making the kiss even more passionate.

"…"

L let go of him and Light stared as he went to the table. L sat on his chair in his usual way. He spun his chair so he faced the computer, put his thumb on his lips and started typing something.

Light stood frozen on the sofa, his cheeks still burning.

"_What did just happen? I wasn't dreaming, was I? It really happened, right?"_ –His head was spinning. He slowly moved his eyes towards L's creepy figure on the chair. He saw it spin once more suddenly and the dark eyes landed on him as the thumb was put on the lips again.

"_Th-that bastard! He's doing it on purpose!"_ – Light thought angrily, trying to look away but still blushing.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?"

Light stood up, shaking. He stepped hastily to the ravenhead, grabbed his head and pushed his lips on his. From the surprise L slid down from the chair but Light managed to catch him, put him gently on the floor and lean on, his arms on his both sides. Light moaned slightly from the sudden pressure of the kiss, but L didn't let go and tried to approach even more. His hand slid along Light's leg, heading down. Light felt himself lose control as he felt L's hand reach its destination.

* * *

**One of writer's annoying notes**: IM (finally) BACK WITH THE B TO THE A TO THE C TO THE K AND WHOA, ALSO WITH A T-E-A-S-E-R! xDD yes well work up your imagination a little from the end on ^.^'


	3. Ch3

_9 am:_

"Hello, Ryuzaki!" –Matsuda went in the room as if he were some cheerleader.

"Welcome, everyone." –the usual monotonous voice answered.

"Have you solved the case from last night?" – chief Yagami slowly asked.

L's eyes turned aside.

"I'm still working on it."

Suddenly a door was heard banging and everyone saw Light go lazily down the stairs with bags under his eyes. At first he didn't even notice them.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, that was one crazy nigh- huh?"

"Light?"

"Oh, hi everyone."-Again, he ignored the staring eyes and hurried to the bathroom. L didn't even turn his chair.

"Mr. Yagami, the police says they need some back up."

"Understood. I'll take Matsuda with me."

Chief Yagami and Matsuda bowed and left.

L slid a plate with some sweets on it closer. Then he suddenly heard noises. They seemed to be coming from the bathroom so L stood up and walked to the door and without even knocking, opened it.

"…"

Light was on the ground covered in sweat, his hands in his pants.

"Light-kun?" -L tilted his head aside as a sign that he didn't understand, although he perfectly did.

Light's eyes widened from the sight of the ravenhead and he continued moaning.

"R-Ryuzaki…more…haa…"

L sighed. He took the boy up, made him wash his hands and sit on the sofa.

Silence.

"Light-kun, why-"

Light blushed and without moving his eyes from the ground, started yelling:

"You made a mess of me almost all night then left me in this condition!! What do you fucking expect?! Damn bastar-"

Light felt L's lips sucking on his hungrily. Those lips…they tasted so sweet…

"Ngh…N-aah..S-stop!.."

"…"

L pressed his leg lightly between Light's and leaned on him.

"Light-kun…No, Kira…I hate you."

"Ngaah! Ahh!"

"You seriously need to stop seducing me."

"W-Wah, Ryuzaki, stop! My body's going to-!"

"…"

"No, d-don't! Not there!... Wh-where are you putting your hands…-!!"

Light gasped as his breathing sped up uncontrollably. He felt his limit when tears slid down his cheeks. L saw that and backed off, leaving him all shaking.

"_He did it again! He left me! Like that!"_ Light's head spun again with angry thoughts.

L just sat next to Light and stared. When Light's breathing turned back to normal, he went and took a towel. He wiped his hands and leaned on Light again.

"Ah! No! Don't-"-Light grabbed the towel and looked aside- "I can do it myself."

L put on his hardly noticeable smile back on his face and went back to his computer.

* * *

**Writer's note:** Poor Light! L is so EVIL to leave him like that D:


End file.
